


A Masami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [24]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Asami bemoans what could have been from the love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masami Fanfic

            “Mako?  Mako, are you even _listening_ to me?”

            “Huh? Oh, sorry Asami, I was just angsting over Korra because the plot has demanded that I now be irrationally obsessed with her to the point of panic, even though other people like Tenzin and Bolin have more actual reason to be panicking about her disappearance.”

            Asami pouted, eyes cast to the floor. “No fair. The fandom wanted _me_ to be the one to secretly lust after Korra in this love triangle.”

            “Nickelodeon never would have allowed it.”

            “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
